Rendezvous in Paris
by Mrs. Herondale-Jackson-Potter
Summary: Oneshot! Wessa Fluff set in modern times. With Charlotte's consent, Will and Tessa take a much anticipated trip to Paris, where he plans to surprise her with a romantic evening out!


**Hey Guys! So I was doing a research paper about Paris, which gave me the inspiration for this cute story! I really really hope you guys love it! (Or at least like it!) Anyway, Yeah, here it is! Enjoy! Please R&R! to let me know if you liked it! :) :)**

Will clutches Tessa's hand nervously as they round the corner, shuffling through the dense crowd. He has been here several times before with Jem, but it is rarely this crowded. The cool night air stings his cheeks, and he glances at Tessa. The tip of her nose is pink and her lips and cheeks are red; she is radiant. The pink of the scarf tucked around her neck compliments her nicely, with her hair pulled up in a pretty bun. She had twisted some small flowers into it, making her look like a goddess, and he knows that he can't have picked a better night for this. Out of habit and anxiousness, he shoves his hand into the pocket of his black coat and, with great relief, feels the small box still resting there peacefully.

* * *

Two hours earlier

Tessa grinned from ear to ear as they turned back for one more look, pausing on the steps. The magnificent Louvre stood proudly against the night sky, with lights illuminating its grandeur. Will glanced over at Tessa, and saw that there was a tone of sadness to her eyes, having to leave. They have been in Paris visiting for a week or so, with Headmistress Charlotte's consent, and have been doing loads of sightseeing. Will promised her that he would take her to see the Louvre during the trip; she had been begging him to take her for ages. Now, standing there, he could sense that if she could, she would simply live there. She didn't want to leave, and Will had to coax her out of the building by telling her there was one more thing that they had to do tonight. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled, looking like she might cry.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you so so so much for that, Will. I just… I wouldn't have been able to think of a better way to end this trip. It was beautiful. I can't believe I was standing _right_ next to DaVinchi's most famous work. It was more gorgeous than I could have even imagined! I can't even thank you enough! I love you so much!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Will clutched her to him and grinned, noticing that she still had the scent of the museum mingling with her faint perfume.

"Of course my Tess! It was my pleasure." They turned and looked up at the stunning building once more, and Tessa let out a heavy sigh.

"How I shall miss this place… It is the most amazing thing I have ever seen, with its architecture and carvings, excluding all the priceless things inside… I never realized how big it really is…" She stared in awe, still, her round eyes taking in the stunning sight. He smiled, not wanting to have to take her away, but it was really getting late, and they were walking to the next place.

"I am really, really sorry, Tess, but we really need to make a move on… I am afraid that if we wait for any longer I won't be able to tear you away from this place." He took her hands and led her down the steps gently after kissing her lightly. She kept craning her head back around to glance at it, but she willingly kept walking, clasping her hand tightly in his.

"I have a surprise for you that I think you will love." He said, trying to add an air of mystery, unsuccessfully. He led her around the corner covering her eyes with his fingers, then stopped her.

"Alright, you can open!" He removed his hands to reveal a beautiful black carriage headed by a team of magnificent black and white horses, and Tessa gasps, smiling.

"Good, I am glad that you like it! I rented it for a few minutes, to drive us to a nice corner café for dinner. I figured you must be hungry, since I am. I figured ahead of time, what better way to do it than this? It's traditional, something you cannot miss out on! A classic carriage ride through Paris!"

* * *

Present

"Oh Will, it's beautiful!" Tessa cries in delight. "I have seen pictures of it, and have always dreamed of coming here, but just like nearly everything else I have seen, the pictures just don't do it any justice at all!" They had taken a few hours to get from the Louvre to the Eiffel tower, having stopped for dinner in a small café, and they were quite worn from walking. However, Tessa's face was aglow and Will fell in love with her again for perhaps the twentieth time today as she stared in wonder at the Eiffel Tower, glittering against the deep blue night sky with the lights of the city spread out majestically behind it. The rumors are not lying; Paris really is the city of love.

It started snowing halfway through their trek through the crowd on their way here, and now that they have stopped, Tessa is spinning in small circles holding out her gloved hands to catch the flakes. Wills heart starts beating rapidly, wondering when he should ask her. Thoughts spin in his head, making him feel a little sick. _What if she is disappointed, and doesn't like the ring? Will she say no? Does she truly love me, or is she just not ready for marriage yet?_

"Will, you are just standing there. Are you alright?" Tessa snaps him out of his reverie, and he nods.

"Yes, yes. I'm just a little tired from the walk." He glances at the ground and feels Tessa looking at him strangely.

"Are you sure? You don't really seem yourself tonight. More gloomy." She touches his cheek softly. He looks up and smiles at her, trying to get himself together.

"Me, gloomy? Never!" He hears a French accordion playing Ambiance Musettienne in the distance from a corner café, and he is struck with an idea.

"Would you care for a dance, Miss Gray? I hear it is lovely weather out this time of year; perfect for dancing!" He glances up with a smirk and Tessa laughs cheerfully, resting her hand in his outstretched one.

"Thank you, I would be truly honored, Mr. Herondale!" She nods her head and he pulls her to him. They move their feet together with the quick rhythm of the music. She giggles and he looks at her, raising his eyebrows.

"Am I really that terrible of a dancer? I mean, I took lessons for a couple of years, so I know some steps, but I've been a bit out of practice so-"

"No, you are a wonderful dancer Will," Tessa grins, breaking him off, "I was just thinking that this is just like in the movies. The Eiffel Tower, snow, Accordion… Oh Will, thank you so much for this. It's perfect!" She laughs, the sound like chiming bells of a fairy in his ears. He lifts his arm and she twirls under it twice in her not-so-graceful-but-still-beautiful way. He chuckles and holds her back softly as they shuffle around in clumsy circles.

"No no, you put your foot forward as I put mine back, and then sidestep with you other foot, like this." He is trying to teach her the basic waltz, and he shows her how to do her part. "Now you try with me again." He takes her hand in the correct position and places his on her hip.

"One, two, three, one two three…" He mumbles, counting her steps. She is doing well until she accidently steps on his foot, making him stumble.

"Oh, Will, I'm sorry! I'm terrible at this!" She laughs, her cheeks turning a light red to match the tip of her nose. He meets her fierce gray eyes, and think how beautiful she is, with the white snowflakes landing softly in her golden brown hair.

"It's alright, it happens to the best of us!" He leans down and plants a light kiss on her nose. "And no you are not, you are actually quite a fast learner." _Not true… _They had been at it for at least fifteen minutes, and she still couldn't get past the basic step. He decides not to voice this, for fear of embarrassing her.

* * *

A few minutes later, the music changes to a slower tune he identifies as The River Seine. The sweet sound of a violin fills the air mingling delicately with the accordion, and Tessa rests her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, isn't it lovely!" Tessa murmurs as they sway back and forth slowly listening to the café performers. There is a peaceful, serene sense of calm hung around the city now, a few groups hustling past them here and there to get closer to the tower, and he can't help but think that the movies didn't do it justice; though they tried. You have to be here to know what it is truly like.

"Yes, it is. I have always loved it when street performers play. Especially here. It just gives the city a certain feeling…" Will takes a deep breath and catches a faint scent of Tessa's lavender perfume hanging in the crisp air. _Now. Do it now William! _He thinks to himself. _If you don't, it might not happen. You can't chicken out, it's the perfect time. _He musters up all his courage, taking a deep breath, trying to find the appropriate words to say to her.

"Tess… We have been together for six years now…" He pauses, not knowing what to do next.

"Yes… And?" Tessa looks at him quizzically.

"And… Well, they have been the most wonderful years of my life. You brighten every second that I'm with you, and I-I…" He stutters to a stop, sighing and plunging his hand into his pocket and fidgeting with the small box, his heart thumping rapidly . _I'm hopeless…_

"I love you Tess, and have since the day you ran me over with the bike and I asked you out for coffee on the way to the hospital." He allows a quick smile and Tessa laughs, covering her face.

"I'm sorry for that, by the way. Did I ever tell you?" She smirks. "You were bleeding like hell. I mean, fifteen stiches…" She blushes shaking her head, and Will waves it away.

"It wasn't _that _bad, honestly. The hospital food was good…" They laugh softly and he takes her hand, gazing into her face.

"But the point is… The reason for tonight… Well… um…" He takes a deep breath and clears his throat. _Wow, I am glad I don't run a talk show… _Tessa's eyes widen with realization as Will gets on his knee meeting her eyes, and she freezes, her hand still clutched in his.

"Tess, you are… _ The_ most wonderful, most brilliant, most loving, most _passionate _person I have ever had the pleasure of having in my life, and if it weren't for you, Jem would have murdered me years ago from being driven to madness by my poetry and cooking..." At this, Tessa snorts.

"No, Jem is too polite to murder anybody. If anything, he would probably just walk down to the nearest mental hospital and check himself in." She chuckles, but Will holds up his hand.

"Shhsh, I was on a roll!" He scowls sarcastically and continues. "Anyway, as I was saying before the love of my life so rudely interrupted me…" He smiles as her, feeling more confident now.

"For all of the years of memories and experiences and small moments you have given me, I owe you at least a dozen of the lifetimes that I have perhaps already lived, and more. But alas, seeing as I cannot extract those ones from my 'spiritual past', the best I can do is give you the rest of the current one I've got, and maybe even after that..." He reaches into his pocket and finally pulls out the royal blue box and opened it, revealing the simple, yet elegant ring. The single diamond is held in place by two entwining bands of silver, and Tessa gasps, pressing her fist to her mouth.

"Theresa Adele Gray, Will you marry me, and give the irredeemable honor of continuing to make memories with me for the rest of our lives?" He takes a deep breath then quietly adds, "Maybe you could even help me publish my own books of poems eventually?"

Tessa stands stock still just staring at him, her wide gray eyes fixed on his blue ones. His heart thumps a hundred miles a minute as the seconds pass, and horror slowly begins to settle in. He stands,

"Tess, I'm sorry, if that was too much, I- I mean, we don't- You don't have to-"

"WILL!" She squeals, tackling him with a tight hug. "Yes, yes yes yes yes!" Her words took a moment to register, and he suddenly felt light-headed and dizzy. Will let out breath that he didn't realize that he was holding and clutched her back, burying his face in her hair and laughing with joy and relief.

"Oh thank god… Thank god…." He mutters into her neck. _She said yes… She… She really said yes! _He sets her down and pulls away. She sniffs loudly and Will grins.

"Are you… Did I make you cry?" He asks jokingly.

"No! I don't cry. I never cry, William! How dare you make such a bold accusation!" she laughs, hastily wiping her eyes on her sleeve and biting her trembling lip, obviously making an enormous effort. He takes her hand and delicately slides the ring onto her finger, and the light hits it just right, making it reflect onto her cheek.

"I love you Tess, and will always love you." He whispers. He eyes sparkle like he had never seen them, and her cheeks are flushed a light pink.

"Will… I just… I have no words for how happy you have made me!" His heart soars, and he leans down, kissing her lightly and savoring the distant taste of the champagne they had earlier lingering on her lips. _This could not have gone better_, he thinks to himself contentedly, as he clutches his new Fiancé in his arms as if their lives depend on it. This is only the beginning of a thousand adventures, he thinks, and he is already looking forward to spending them with his one and only Tessa.

**Note: The Songs mentioned in this are real, and are super cute! So you can look them up and listen to them if you really want know the mood which I was trying to set! :) Also, I did make sure that the Louvre and the Eiffel Tower are in actual walking distance of each other! :) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
